In a stage environment, such as in a Broadway style show, other play, or basically any venue where a stage is used, there are two things that must occur on the stage. First, there must be lighting, otherwise the audience would not be able to see what was going on the stage. In addition, however, many props on the stage may need to be moved at different times. For example, for different scenes, different props may be used or may be in different locations. Some shows require that the prop be moved as part of the show, and therefore the prop is dynamically moved. The movement may be done manually, or may be done via computer control.